This is the first application filed for the present invention.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to wireless communications networks and, in particular, to a method and system for enabling communications between a switched telephone network and a wireless network.
In recent years, there has been an exponential increase in demand for wireless communications services, which was initiated by the development of cellular telephones. Cellular telephones permit subscribers to initiate telephone calls to other mobile subscribers or fixed stations in the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), or to receive calls from either of those sources. Typically, communications between a subscriber using a wireless transceiver and a called station, is mediated by a Mobile Switch Center (MSC), which functions as a Service Switching Point (SSP) in the PSTN. MSCs control wireless communications with each wireless transceiver operating within a service area covered by the MSC. In order to provide wireless communication services over a large geographic area, it is common to divide the coverage area of the wireless network into discrete service areas (cells) several of which are collectively served by a respective MSC. MSCs operated by a wireless communications service provider are commonly interconnected by time division multiplexed (TDM) trunk facilities. Each subscriber of wireless telecommunications services is assigned a telephone number by the service provider associated with one of the MSCs. That MSC serves as a home MSC for the subscriber. The address (telephone number) of the subscriber""s wireless transceiver is recorded in a home location register (HLR) maintained by the home MSC. Calls directed to the subscriber""s address are routed using translation tables in the PSTN to the home MSC.
In order to enhance mobility of the subscriber, the HLR also contains information identifying a current location of the subscriber""s wireless transceiver. As the subscriber roams from one cell to another, control of wireless communications with the wireless transceiver is transferred to the MSC serving the cell within which the wireless transceiver is located. The address of the xe2x80x9ccurrent MSCxe2x80x9d is recorded in the HLR maintained by the home MSC of the wireless transceiver as the current location of the wireless transceiver. With this arrangement, an inbound call destined for a subscriber""s wireless transceiver is automatically routed to the home MSC. Upon receipt of the call set-up messages, the home MSC queries its HLR to obtain the current location of the wireless transceiver, and then routes the inbound call to the current MSC, if it is different from the home MSC, in order to complete the call.
This conventional arrangement has a disadvantage in that, as the number of subscribers increases, substantial resources of each MSC become tied-up routing inbound calls to other MSCs to serve roaming subscribers. Additionally, as the number of MSCs increases, the size and complexity of the trunk facilities required to handle the inter-MSC traffic also increases.
In order to address these issues, it is known to designate one of the MSCs as a xe2x80x9cGateway MSCxe2x80x9d, and route all inbound calls to wireless subscribers through the Gateway MSC. The Gateway MSC uses the call set-up messages for the inbound call to identify the home MSC, and queries the HLR maintained by the home MSC to obtain the current location of the called wireless transceiver. The Gateway MSC can then route the inbound call to the current MSC, bypassing the home MSC if the subscriber is roaming, so that the inbound call can be completed without requiring resources of the home MSC. This solution helps to reduce congestion in the mobile network. However, it also tends to increase the size and complexity of the interoffice trunking network because each MSC must be connected to a Gateway MSC in addition to being interconnected with the other MSCs. In addition, since all inbound traffic is routed through the Gateway MSC, congestion of trunks associated with the Gateway MSC is also increased as demand for wireless communications services grows.
Co-pending and co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/158,855, filed Sep. 23, 1998 and entitled TRANSIT TRUNK SUBNETWORK SYSTEM teaches the connection of SSPs to a broadband packet network (e.g. an Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) or Internet Protocol (IP) backbone) which provides dynamic trunking between the SSPs over Switched Virtual Circuits (SVCS) set up through the broadband packet network. The application also teaches that the broadband packet network can be used for trunking between MSCs of a wireless network, thus providing a means of dramatically simplifying inter-MSC trunking by replacing interoffice TDM trunks with broadband packet network facilities. However, this solution relies on a Gateway MSC through which inbound calls are routed in order to enable identification of home MSCs and querying of the associated HLRs to determine a current location of called wireless subscribers. The Gateway MSC therefore becomes a bottleneck to traffic handling as the number of mobile subscribers increases. Alternatively, the Gateway MSC functionality may be distributed among the MSCs in the wireless network. However, this solution has a disadvantage in that the Gateway MSC functionality must be installed and maintained in each of the distributed Gateway MSCs. This contributes to operating overhead and capital expense.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a low cost and highly scalable means for enabling communications between wireline and wireless subscribers.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for enabling communications between a switched telephone network and a wireless telephone network in which inbound calls can be routed to the wireless network through any one of a plurality of gateways.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for enabling communications between a switched telephone network and a wireless network, in which an inbound call entering the wireless network through an inbound gateway is trunked through a broadband packet network and an outbound gateway to a specific MSC controlling wireless communications with a destination wireless transceiver.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a system for enabling communications between a switched telephone network and a wireless network comprising a plurality of Mobile Switching Centers (MSCs). Each MSC is connected by respective gateways to a broadband packet network used for the transfer of bearer traffic between the MSCs, and controls wireless communications with a respective plurality of wireless transceivers (cellular phones, personal computer with wireless communication capability, etc). The switched telephone network is interconnected by at least one gateway to the broadband packet network for conveying bearer traffic between the wireline network and the broadband packet network. The system comprises a location register and a call manager. The location register is adapted to store, in respect of each wireless transceiver, information identifying the MSC currently controlling communications with the wireless transceiver. The call manager is adapted to query the location register to retrieve the information identifying the MSC currently serving a selected wireless transceiver. The call manager enables a communications path across the broadband packet network between a selected gateway and the MSC.
The invention also provides a method of enabling communications between a switched telephone network and a wireless telephone network comprising a plurality of mobile switching centers (MSCs). Each MSC is connected by respective gateways to a broadband packet network used for the transfer of bearer traffic between the MSCs, and each MSC controls wireless communications with a respective plurality of wireless transceivers. The switched telephone network is interconnected by at least one gateway to the broadband packet network for conveying bearer traffic between the switched telephone network and the broadband packet network. The method comprises a first step of providing a location register for storing, in respect of each wireless transceiver, information identifying an MSC serving each wireless transceiver at the time of a query. In a second step, the location register is queried to obtain the information identifying the MSC serving a selected wireless transceiver. In a third step, a communications path is enabled across the broadband packet network between a selected gateway interfacing the switched telephone network and a selected gateway interfacing the MSC serving the selected transceiver.
The location register may comprise a centralized home location register (HLR) containing information identifying a respective MSC serving each wireless transceiver in the wireless network. The location register may be co-resident with the call manager, or remote from the call manager. The call manager may be adapted to query the location register via a Common Channel Signaling (CCS) network or via the broadband packet network.
Alternatively, the location register may comprise a plurality of Home Location Registers (HLRs), each HLR being associated with a respective home MSC and containing information respecting predetermined ones of the wireless transceivers. In this case, the call manager is preferably adapted to: select one of the plurality of HLRs; and query the selected HLR via one or more of the broadband packet network and a Common Channel Signaling (CCS) network. Selection of the HLR can be based on information identifying the selected wireless transceiver.
Preferably, the call manager is connected to a common channel signaling (CCS) network and is assigned a point code to enable call setup messages to be addressed to the call manager for setting up communications paths across the broadband packet network.
For an inbound call to a selected wireless transceiver, the call manager is preferably responsive to call setup messages to set up a communications path across the broadband packet network between an inbound gateway interfacing the switched telephone network and an outbound gateways interfacing the MSC serving the selected wireless transceiver. The call setup messages may be conventional Integrated Services Digital Network User Port (ISUP) messages including information identifying the selected wireless transceiver. The call manager is preferably adapted to query the location register, using the information identifying the selected wireless transceiver, to obtain information identifying the MSC currently serving the selected wireless transceiver. The call manager may be further adapted to send a call set-up message including information identifying the selected wireless transceiver to the serving MSC to enable completion of the call to the selected wireless transceiver, and to send connection request messages to the inbound gateway and the outbound gateway to set up a communications path across the broadband packet network between the inbound gateway and the outbound gateway.
For an outbound call originating from a wireless transceiver, the call manager is preferably responsive to call setup messages to set up a communications path across the broadband packet network between the gateway interfacing the MSC serving of the selected wireless transceiver and an outbound gateway interfacing the switched telephone network. The call setup messages are preferably ISUP messages including information identifying the MSC serving the wireless transceiver, and a destination address on the switched telephone network. The call manager may be further adapted to select one of the plurality of gateways as the outbound gateway and send connection request messages to the outbound gateway and the gateway interfacing the MSC to set up a communications path across the broadband packet network between the gateway interfacing the MSC and the outbound gateway. Thereafter, the call manager sends a call set-up message over the CCS network to the switched telephone network, to set up a connection across the switched telephone network between the outbound gateway and the destination address.
Selection of the outbound gateway may be made on a basis of geographical proximity to the destination address in the switched telephone network.